Hybrid Physiology
The power to possess the traits and abilities of two or more different species. Also Called *Cross-Breeding *Cross-Species Physiology/Genetics *Fusion-Species Physiology *Half-Blood *Half-Breed Physiology *Hanyō (Japanese term) *Hybridism Capabilities The user possesses the genetic traits and abilities of two or more different species, with the cause being either: Genetic :The user is a hybrid that was created genetically by mixing two or more genetic codes together to create a species with more capabilities than their inherent genetic species. Offspring :The user is a hybrid that was bred naturally by the mating of two different species and thus possesses both of their parents' capabilities and powers. Additionally, it is highly likely that their power can be equally escalated to the point where they are much more powerful than either species alone. This is because of them inheriting both/all physiological powers and abilities from both parents, and their spiritual bodies also having both properties from both/all species. Variations *Alicorn Physiology *Angelic-Alien Physiology *Angelic Machine Physiology *Angelic-Undead Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Cecaelia Physiology *Cyberorganism Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Demonic-Alien Physiology *Demonic Dragon Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Demonic-Undead Physiology *Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology *Dhampir Physiology *Digital Angel Physiology *Digital Demon Physiology *Divine-Alien Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Divine Machine Physiology *Eldritch Machine Physiology *Gestalt Dragon Physiology *Griffin Physiology *Half-Genie Physiology *Half-Mutant Physiology *Half-Spirit Physiology *Hippocampus Physiology *Homo Magi Superior Physiology *Hybrid Embodiment *Insect Dragon Physiology *Merfolk Physiology *Mutated Undead Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Noble Elf Physiology *Phoenix Dragon Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Spiritual Machine Physiology *Superior Undead Physiology *Taur Physiology *Technorganic Physiology *Undead-Alien Physiology *Undead Machine Physiology *Undead-Monster Physiology *Undead Plant Physiology *Werepire Physiology *Zompire Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Biological Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Body Manipulation *Chimerism *Cyber Mutant Physiology *DNA Manipulation *Fused Existence *Genetic Mutation *Hybrid Creation *Hybrid Embodiment *Hybrid Soul *Hybrid Vitality *Hybridization *Infection Induced Powers *Power Mixture *Species-Shifting *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology *Werebeast Physiology Limitations *Hybrids can usually inherit the down-sides of either if not both/all species. *Hybrids can inherit weaker skills of either both/all species. *Hybrids may be made into pariahs, depending on their societies views. *May require genetic tampering, a special device, or a special ritual to bring out dominant traits for some hybrids. *Hybrids may be genetically unstable, leading to various health issues/defects, such as infertility, short lifespans, etc. Known Users See Also: Mixed Ancestry. Cartoons Comics Folklore/Mythology Live Television Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Cartoons Marceline.png|Marceline (Adventure Time) is half-demon, half-"human-turned-vampire". Betty_Barrett.png|Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) is half-human, half-alien. Warhawk.png|Warhawk (Batman Beyond) is half-human, half-Thanagarian. Gwen Tennyson Mana Aura.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) is 3/4-human, 1/4 Anodite. GlitchBenPose.png|Glitch (Ben 10 2017) is half-human, half-Galvanic Mechamorph. Danny going ghost.gif|Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) became a half-human half-ghost hybrid from a lab accident in which his molecules were infused with ectoplasm. S02e17 Dani Phantom's reveal.gif|Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Elfo (Disenchantment).jpg|Elfo (Disenchantment) is child of elf father and a mother of unknown species. Delilah Gargoyles.jpg|Delilah (Gargoyles) is a half-human, half-gargoyle clone of Demona. Mutates.JPG|The first Mutates (Gargoyles) are hybrids of human, jungle cat, bat, and electric eel. Irwin Billy & Mandy.png|Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) is 1/2-mummy, 1/4-vampire, and 1/4-human. Stitch and Cousins.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch series) and his cousins are all made from various aliens. Neighthan_Rot™.png|Neightan Rot (Monster High) is half-unicorn, half-zombie. Avea_Trotter™.png|Avea Trotter (Monster High) is half-harpy, half centaur. Sirena_Von_Boo™.png|Sirena Von Boo (Monster High) is half-mermaid, half-ghost. Tumblr_n4mkwjtrW21szp73uo3_1280.png|Bonita Femur (Monster High) is half-moth, half-skeleton. Fly-der.png|Fly-ders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), a half-fly and half-spider creature. Maulwurf ID S7E17.png|Maulwurf (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) meteora.jpg|Miss Heinus/Meteora Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) is half-Mewman, half-monster. File:Tom_Star_vs._the_Forces_of_Evil.png|Tom Lucitor (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) is half-demon, half-unknown. Steven Universe Shield.gif|Steven (Steven Universe) is half-human, half-Gem. Streetsharks.jpg|The Street Sharks (Street Sharks) are half-human, half-shark. AprilFists.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), is half-human, half-Kraang as a result of the Kraang experimenting on her mother. Comics White Hybrid AVP.jpg|White hybrids (Aliens/Predator: Deadliest of the Species) are hybrids of human, Predator, and Xenomorph. Naugus.jpg|Ixis Naugus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is a magically fused hybrid of three species of Mobian, a rhinoceros, a bat and a lobster. Supernatural Strength by Aquaman (2).jpg|Arthur Curry/Aquaman (DC Comics), is half-human, half-Atlantean. 288px-Superboyyy000.jpg|Conner Kent/Superboy (DC Comics) is a half-human, half-Kryptonian clone of Superman. JonLaneKentSuperboy.jpg|Jon Lane Kent (DC Comics) is half-human, half-Kryptonian. Rebirth superboy design.jpg|Jonathan Samuel "Jon" Kent/Superboy (DC Comics) is the half-human half-Kryptonian, son of Superman and Lois Lane. Nightstar.jpg|Nightstar (DC Comics) is half-human, half-Tamaranean. Poison_Ivy_Render_PSD_jpgcopy.jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) is half-human, half-plant. 3043674-raven-dc-comics.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) is half-human, half-demon. Teen Titans Vol 6 25 Textless Variant.jpg|Xiomara Rojas/Crush (DC Comics) is the half-human, half-Czarnian hybrid daughter of Lobo and an unnamed human woman. 20130831234454!Two-edge.png|Two-Edge (Elfquest) is half-elf, half-troll. Aspen Matthews water magic s00laco.jpg|Aspen Matthews (Fathom) is half-Blue, half-Black. Flight by Mark Grayson and Oilver Grayson.JPG|Mark Grayson/Invincible and his half little brother, Oliver Grayson (Image Comics) are half-human/Viltrumite and half-Viltrumite/Thraxan. Blade Marvel 2.jpg|Eric Brooks/Blade (Marvel Comics) is half-human, half-vampire. Adam X.jpg|Adam X (Marvel Comics) the X-Treme is half-human, half-Shi'ar. Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Son_of_M_Vol_1_3.jpg|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is half-mutant, half-Inhuman. Mayhem MC2.jpg|Mayhem (Marvel Comics) is a half-human, half-symbiote clone of Spider-Girl. Namor2.jpg|Namor (Marvel Comics) is half-human, half-Atlantean. Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce (Marvel Comics) is half-vampire, half-werewolf. Skaar Hulk.jpg|Skaar (Marvel Comics) is half-human, half-Sakarran. Movies Ripley clone8.jpg|Ripley 8 (Alien Resurrection) is a half-human, half-Xenomorph clone of the original Ellen Ripley. 250px-Merliah_mermaidtale2.png|Merliah Summers (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale) is half-human, half-mermaid. Duncan Rosenblatt - Firebreather.jpg|Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather) is half-human, half-kaiju. Jurassic world indominus rex v2 by sonichedgehog2.png|The Indominus rex (Jurassic World) contains the DNA of the dinosaur species Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Therizinosaurus, as well as modern animals such as cuttlefish and tree frogs. Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 3.0 by sonichedgehog2.png|The Indoraptor (Jurassic World) contains the DNA of the dinosaur species Indominus Rex, Velociraptor, as well as unspecified number of animals. Star-Lord Peter Quill marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Peter "Star-Lord" Quill (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is the hybrid son of the human Meredith Quill and the Celestial Ego. Green Goblin (Spider-Man- Into the Spider-Verse).jpeg|Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Michael_Corvin.jpg|Michael Corvin (Underworld) is half-vampire, half-Lycan. Eve Hybrid.jpg|Eve (Underworld) is a perfect hybrid of vampire, Lycan, and Corvinus Strain. Literature schuyler.png|Schuyler Van Alen (Blue Bloods series) is a "Dimidium Cognatus", the first and only person born of a Fallen Angel/Vampire and a human. Hagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid (Harry Potter series) is half-human, half-giant. Renesmee.jpg|Renesmee Cullen (Twilight series) is half-human, half-vampire. Live Television Doyle1.jpg|Allen Francis Doyle (Angel) is half-human, half-Brachen demon. Groosalugg.jpg|The Groosalugg (Angel) is a Pylean demon with human ancestry. Valen.jpg|Valen (Babylon 5) is half-human, half-Minbari. Adam_Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a hybrid of human, demon, and robot. Whistler Buffy.jpg|Whistler (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is half-demon, half-higher being. Dragon Warlock.jpg|The Dragon Warlock (Charmed) is half-human, half-dragon. P.J._HalliwellEcho-1-.jpg|PJ Halliwell (Charmed) is half-human, half-cupid. Paige Matthews.jpg|Paige Matthews (Charmed) is half-human, half-Whitelighter. Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) is half-human, half-demon... Belthazor.jpg|... as is Belthazor, Cole's demonic alter-ego. River Song.jpg|River Song (Doctor Who) is half-human, half-Time Lord. Mut-orgs.jpg|Mut-Orgs (Power Rangers Time Force) are half-mutant, half-Org. Spock.jpg|Spock (Star Trek) is half-human, half-Vulcan. Tora Ziyal.jpg|Tora Ziyal (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) is half-Bajoran, half-Cardassian. Alexander Rozhenko.jpg|Alexander Rozhenko (Star Trek: The Next Generation) is 3/4 Klingon, 1/4 human. Michael_Kenmore.jpg|Michael Kenmore (Stargate Atlantis) is a wraith-human hybrid. Jesse Turner-0.jpg|Jesse Turner (Supernatural) is a Cambion, half-human and half- demon hellspawn. Jefferson Starship Cop.jpg|Jefferson Starships (Supernatural) are hybrids of vampire, wraith, and shapeshifter. Sookie-stackhouse-and-french-connection-womens-calypso-jersey-dress-gallery.jpg|Sookie Stackhouse (True Blood) is a human with faerie ancestry. Klaus Vampire Diaries.jpg|Klaus Mikaelson (Vampire Diaries) is the very first vampire-werewolf hybrid. Manga/Anime Vizards Mask Hollow Power.gif|The Vizards (Bleach) were Shinigami/Soul Reapers forcefully modified by Sosuke Aizen into becoming part Hollow. Tsukimiya.jpg|Tsukimiya (Bloody Cross) is half-vampire, half-angel. The Blue Flames of Hell by Rei Ogami.gif|Rei Ogami (Code: Breaker) was born from a Power-User and a Rare Kind, making him a Hybrid. Thirds.PNG|Third Exorcists (D.Gray-man) are all artificial Exorcists from Alma Karma cells and CROW members which resulted having unique abilities. Emi.png|Emilia Justina/Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) is half-human, half-angel. Gohan's Aura.gif|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) is half-human, half-Saiyan. Trunks Sword.gif|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) is a second generation Saiyan and Human hybrid. Trunks and Goten Dragon Ball Z.jpg|Trunks and Son Goten (Dragon Ball Z) are both second generation Saiyan-Human hybrids. CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) is a genetically engineered hybrid of Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza's race, and human DNA. GT Pan.jpg|Pan (Dragon Ball) is 1/4-Saiyan, 3/4 human. Ao_Fukai_01.jpg|Ao Fukai (Eureka Seven: AO) is half-human, half-Coralian. InuYasha.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) is half-human, half-inugami. Shiori.jpg|Shiori (InuYasha) is half-human, half-bat demon. Ryuko Matoi.png|As a result of her mother's experiments, Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) is half-human, half-Life Fiber. Setsuna_Wings.jpg|Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima) is half-human, half-Tengu. Cerea.jpg|Centorea (Monster Musume) is a human centaur hybrid. File:Hagoromo_Otsutsuki.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) is half-earthling, half-Celestial Being. File:Indra_Ōtsutsuki.jpg|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) is 3/4 earthling, 1/4 Celestial Being. Rikuo_2.png|Rikuo Nura (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) is 1/4 yokai, 3/4 human. Urd.jpg|Urd (Oh My Goddess!) is half-goddess and half-demon. Dellinger Anime Infobox.png|Dellinger (One Piece) is a hybrid between a Human and a Fighting Fish Fishman. Mewtwo_Adventures.png|As a result of Blaine's DNA being used in its creation, Mewtwo (Pokémon Adventures) is effectively part-human, part-Pokémon. Guns and Roses.jpg|Guns and Roses (Rosario + Vampire) is a half-gun, half-flowers demonic summon. Hokuto.jpg|Hokuto Kaneshiro (Rosario + Vampire) is a monstrel, a hybrid of human and monster. Justus.png|Justus, The Heir to Both Worlds (Shakugan No Shana) is half-human, half-crimson denizen. Lalasatalin.png|Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-Love-Ru) is half-Devilukean, half-Charmian. Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul).gif|Due to a medical experiment, Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) is a one-eyed ghoul, a human-ghoul hybrid. Quinx squad.PNG|Quinx Squad (Tokyo Ghoul:re) were created as humans with ghoul capabilities, they are often mistaken as ghouls due to having one-eyed ghoul. Hiei, the Firey Thief.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a half-fire demon born from a Yuki-Onna/Ice Woman. Yoko Kurama.gif|Yoko Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a Fox Demon who is fused with a human baby's body, making him half-human named Shuichi Minamino. Yusuke's Demon Form.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) is half-demon due to being descended from Mazoku. Video Games Nightbane.png|Nightbane (AdventureQuest) is a Dracopyre, a three-way hybrid of vampire, werewolf, and dragon. Dingodile.jpg|Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) is half-dingo, half-crocodile. Crossbreed Priscilla Concept Art.jpg|Crossbreed Priscilla (Dark Souls) is the daughter of an Everlasting Dragon and an unnamed god. YorshkaTail.jpg|Company Captain Yorshka (Dark Souls III) is the crossbreed child of a dragon and a god who claims to be the daughter of Lord Gwyn. Dante and Virgil.jpg|Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry series) are half-human, half-demon. Leah (Diablo).jpg|Leah (Diablo) is half-human, half-demon. DmC-Dante.png|The new Dante (DMC: Devil May Cry) is half-angel, half-demon. Android_21.png|Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) is a genetically engineered android of Human, Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza's race, Bio-android and Majin DNA. Dissidia Terra.png|Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) is half-human, half-Esper. Aerith.png|Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) is half-human, half-Cetra. Seymour Guado.jpg|Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X) is half-human, half-Guado. Yuna FFX.jpg|Yuna (Final Fantasy X) is half-human, half-Al Bhed. Nn_FE13_Artwork.png|Nah (Fire Emblem Awakening) is half-human, half-manakete. Chambray_artwork.png|Yarne (Fire Emblem Awakening) is half-human, half-taguel. GER_Soma_1.jpg|Due to experiments performed on him as a fetus, Soma Schicksal (God Eater) is half-human, half-Aragami. Midbus.png|Midbus (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story), a Pig/Armadillo Hybrid. Pirabbid Plant - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Pirabbid Plant (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle) is Half-Rabbid, Half-Piranha Plant. Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid series) is a human who has been infused with Chozo blood and Metroid DNA. Humetroid.png|The Humetroid (Metroid 1.5) is half-human, half-Metroid. Baraka (MK9).JPG|Baraka (Mortal Kombat), like all other Tarkatans, is a hybrid of Outworld human and Netherrealm demon. Mileena.png|Mileena (Mortal Kombat) is a half-Edenian, half-Tarkatan clone of Kitana. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden), like all other members of the Hayabusa clan, is a human with dragon ancestry. Hunter_-_Predator_Hybrid.png|Due to genetic experiments, Hunter Borgia (Predator: Concrete Jungle) is half-human, half-Predator. U3.jpg|U3 (Resident Evil 4) is a grotesque hybrid of human, reptile, insect, and Las Plagas. Shantae_Risky's_Revenge_-_Shantae.jpg|Shantae (Shantae series) is half-human, half-genie. Camo Spyro.jpg|The Skylanders series features many dragon hybrids including Camo, a dragon-plant hybrid... High_Five.jpg|...High Five, a dragon-dragonfly hybrid... Sunburn Spyro.jpg|...Sunburn, a dragon-phoenix hybrid... Whirlwind Spyro.jpg|...and Whirlwind, a dragon-unicorn hybrid. TSR Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), is half-hedgehog, half-Black Arm. Werehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), is half-hedgehog, half-Dark Gaia's Minion as Werehog. Emerson.jpg|Emerson T. Kenny (Star Ocean: Intergrity and Faithlessness) is a descendant of Claude C. Kenny and Rena Lanford, making him part-human and part-nedian. Maulkiller.jpg|Maulkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II) is a hybrid clone of Darth Maul and Starkiller, a Zabrak and a human respectively. zerg Hybrid Reaver (Starcraft 2).jpg|The Hybrids (Starcraft) are Half-Protoss, Half-Zerg. DinoPiranha.png|Dino Pirahna (Super Mario Galaxy) is half-dinosaur, half-Piranha Plant. System Shock Gorilla-Tiger.jpg|Gorilla-Tigers (System Shock) are a two-way hybrid of Tigers and Gorillas, created by S.H.O.D.A.N. herself. Genis Sage.jpg|Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) is a half-elf ... Raine Sage.jpg|... as is his older sister, Raine Sage. Konpaku_Youmu_draw.jpg|Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) Half-human Half-ghost and Half-baked, is one of the stranger entities in Gensokyo, her two halves are not intermixed like one would expect from a cross-breed, but actually exist in physically separate bodies. Bertina_H.png|Bertina (Valkyrie Crusade) as the daughter of the Beauty and the Beast, is half-human, half-beast. Halfelf H.png|Halfelf (Valkyrie Crusade) is half-human, half-elf. Web Comics File:Dabbler_grrl_power.jpg|Dabbler/Xuriel Shahara Tantalis (Grrl Power) is roughly 1/2 succubus, 1/3 doppleganger, and 1/6 some unidentified alien species. She also has a few cybernetic parts including an arm and eye, and on top of all that is also a mutant. Erma Williams (Erma).jpg|Erma Williams (Erma), a half human/Onryō youkai spirit. Other PurpleShep.jpg|Purple Shep (ExplodingTNT) is half-sheep, half-Ender Dragon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries